


Ascendent

by steelcrash



Category: Stargate SG-1, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pet Decepticons, Rodney McKay's pet Decepticon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The connection between Cybertron and Earth goes farther back than anyone can imagine, and as the truth comes out, the consequences could be devastating for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrament

Ascendent

Part 1-Sacrament

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Sacrament-a visible sign of a sacred thing.

The blue and red frame was sleek, smooth unblemished, but it wouldn't stay that way much longer.

The ceremony was more than symbolic. It meant the passing of his creator's power to him, and all the duties and responsibilities that went with it. He only hoped he wouldn't succumb to the gravity of such weight, letting it crush him in both mind and spirit.

But he was strong. Sometimes even his own brother failed to see what went on behind his eyes. This day would mark Optimus Prime more ways than one.

The vast Chamber of Ancients held very few mechs at this moment. Nearby stood Kup, eldest still in the elite guard, his former mentor, and now one of his closest friends and advisors. Next to him, Ironhide, his lifelong friend. By Ironhide were his future lieutenants, Prowl and Jazz. Standing back from them was Megatron, lost no doubt in the memory of his own branding, which marked him Lord High Protector of Cybertron. Their creator, A3 had business elsewhere, but he was there in spirit.

Optimus caught his brother's eye, and Megatron walked over. He could feel his brother's anticipation and fear through their bond, sending back what he hoped was reassurance and support. Though they were twins, a rare thing, and shared the same spark, Megatron wasn't an overtly emotional mech, but in moments like this, especially where his younger twin was concerned, he made an exception.

"I fear you will feel much pain, my brother," Megatron said, placing a hand on Optimus' shoulder. "Bear it well. Make me proud."

Optimus nodded, knowing it was time. He watched Megatron step back as Kup stepped forward.

"On your knees, lad," Kup said.

Optimus obeyed, kneeling before the ancient mech. He didn't look up, knowing what Kup held in his hands. Then he felt it--the first of the sigils branded into his helm.

The mark seared into him, burning him to his core. It bound him to the past, present and future, as well as his people. It was unbreakable. It was said any oathbreaker would be destroyed from the inside out if he forsook his bond, be consumed by madness.

But where Megatron felt pain, as that was what he considered it to serve, Optimus felt pleasure, and the very fires of creation itself as he arched back as the energy from the Allspark surged through him, connecting him to the others in the room. He felt the charge building in his spark, tempered by the pain from the brands. Though he wasn't touching anyone else, he could feel them all--Kup's steady and wise presence, Ironhide's gruffness and loyalty, Prowl's usual logical self splintered by what he was feeling and glimmers of laughter and slyness from Jazz. But not his brother. Optimus pushed it aside, lost in his bond with his friends.

He held back as long has he could, then gave in, overload consuming them all.

Optimus came back to himself breems later, finding Kup standing over him, offering a hand up.

Once he was standing, Kup placed a hand on his shoulder.

"'Til all are one," he said.

"'Til all are one," Optimus murmured back.

\--

Optimus came out of recharge, jolted awake by the long-buried memory. His optics onlined, he realized he'd fallen asleep in his office, head resting on his folded arms. His fingers went to the glyphs branded on his helm. They'd been a part of him since his ascension to Prime, would always be a part of him.

The Autobot leader sighed, wondering what prompted him to recall that particular day. He hadn't thought about it in a very long time, but he had tried to push away what it also brought up--another memory, more a myth than anything else. That any who broke the bonds of their oath once branded would be destroyed, consumed by madness.

He'd wondered, more than once in the days since Megatron's destruction if the old stories were true. But he was more practical than that. Once, he would have believed. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Ascendent

Part 2-Reassignment

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson:

Jan. 2

I, or we, I should say, have been reassigned. "We" including Col. Cameron Mitchell and Gen. Henry "Hank" Landry to a new assignment in Nevada. I almost wish it was with Samantha, but I know we had to part ways sometime.

There is no easy way to describe the events of the past few months. After the incident on the Odyssey with the Asgard core and the Ori, the International Overisght Committee, along with the President, deemed the situation too dangerous to continue. The Stargate is now out of commission, the iris closed and under heavy guard at Cheyenne Mountain, unlikely to be used again in the near future, or at least until a way can be found to defeat the Ori.

I'll miss Colorado. It was my home for 10 years. I leave my lab, my work and more importantly, friends and comrades who have become my family, like Teal'c, who I consider my brother, and Vala Mal Doran, my friend. Teal'c took over the lease to my apartment, as he's stayed on at the mountain, along with Vala, to act as advisors in my stead because my services are needed elsewhere.

I don't know what to think about this new. . .opportunity. I now know the truth of what happened in Mission City three months ago, and this assignment carries with it a great deal of weight, considering the order to relocate came from Secretary of Defense Keller. My new job consists of my old job description--civilian consultant to the United States Air Force.

Gen. Landry will be heading up the human side of base operations, overseeing the day to day aspects while Col. Mitchell will be the military liaison and head up our security forces. I'm not clear on how the Army contingent will react, considering they made first contact, and the Air Force will now be running the show.

Given the current situation in Washington regarding the Stargate program, I wonder how the Oversight Committee will proceed, and what they would do if they knew of the developments in the Southwest since the Odyssey incident. I, for one, will not miss them.

On a happier note, I start work tomorrow, after I finish unpacking at my new apartment, which I will be sharing with Col. Mitchell. It should be interesting, having him as a roommate. He starts duty next week, on Monday. Mitchell's visiting his parents in Kansas right now. And Gen. Landry is already here, has been for almost a month, keeping an eye on the renovation of the old World War II air base to something habitable for our new. . .friends and us.

\-----

7:01 a.m. Daniel checked his watch again, yawning. Landry was late, and he was standing on the sidewalk outside his apartment building, looking like an idiot. He frowned. The sky was overcast, threatening rain, and it was a little cold to be outside early, without so much as one cup of coffee. He normally wouldn't be so annoyed, but he wanted to make a good impression his first day, considering how well some in his past had gone. Daniel reached into his jacket for his cell phone when he saw Landry pull around the corner in a new gunmetal grey Dodge Charger, parking alongside the curb.

He waited for Landry to reach across, opening the door. Daniel climbed in.

"It's good to see you Dr. Jackson," Landry said. "We would have been here sooner, but I got called out to the base late last night when one of our resident scientists accidentally cut power to the entire place, and half of town."

Landry put the car into gear, Daniel giving him a quizzical look as he fastened his seat belt and settled in for the drive to the base.

"I'm fine sir," he finally answered.

"Good. You had anything to eat? I'm starved. . .so do you mind if we stop?"

That was the second time Landry said "we" in reference to himself. Was the general out of his mind? Daniel let it slide, riding in silence, only talking long enough to let the general know what he wanted at the McDonald's drive-thru.

Landry parceled out the food, content to drive in silence, or so Daniel thought.

"Blue, everything all right?" Landry said. "You can talk."

"I'm fine sir, I just didn't want to startle Dr. Jackson," replied a disembodied voice.

"Well, he needs to be introduced sometime," Landry said. "Dr. Jackson, meet Bluestreak. Bluestreak, this is Dr. Jackson, archaeologist and consultant to the U.S. Air Force."

"Pleased to meet you," said the car.

"This young fella here is one of the Autobots, their resident sniper, but because there hasn't been much call for that lately, he volunteered to be my ride until I can get settled into the house after the deal closes," Landry said. "And Dr. Jackson, enjoy the ride. He usually isn't this quiet."


	3. Chapter 3

Ascendent

Part 3-Adaptation

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the road, the old air base still looked abandoned. Upon closer inspection, there were humans about, along with military vehicles parked on the tarmac near the row of hangars. Bluestreak came to a stop outside the first hangar. Landry looked at Daniel, who just sat there.

"Jackson, you might want to be outside for what comes next," Landry said, eyebrow raised in exasperation. "Didn't you read the reports?"

"I haven't had time to go over all of them yet," Daniel said.

"What about the one about their physiology?" Landry said as he climbed out of Bluestreak. Daniel followed on the other side.

"I know they can change shape," Daniel said.

"Jackson, be quiet and watch," Landry said, looking in the direction of the car.

The sound came first. A sound he couldn't describe if he had too, followed by the sudden slide of metal as the Dodge Charger contorted and in seconds, was replaced by a gunmetal grey 20-foot tall bipedal alien. Landry grinned as Daniel stared at the humanoid form, which had a vaguely humanoid face. Bluestreak grinned back at Landry.

"Is he smiling?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, he is," Landry said. "Dr. Jackson, welcome to Tranquility base."

\--

Landry lead him on a brief tour of the base, or what consisted of the (so far) usable portions of the facility. Landry placed the most emphasis on what would eventually be the rec room (where the coffee pot was), ops, which was dominated by large holographic projection surrounded by several Cybertronian-sized work stations and miles and miles of cable and the nearby med bay.

"Your office is at the other end, well away from here," Landry said as they passed back by.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"You'll find out," Landry said. "And Jackson, you're going to get tired of hearing that word real fast."

\--

"Why is there so much construction for the number of humans here so far?" Daniel asked as they took the long walk to the lab.

"Right now it's not so much for us as them," Landry said. "They need living quarters, and work space too, but considering the shape this place is in, we can make better of use of what's here right now than they can. And considering they're the guests on this planet, and what they've done for us, the least we can do is make them comfortable."

Daniel suddenly had a million questions going through his mind.

"If they can change shape, then. . ."

"What? Stay in their vehicular modes? Some of them are recharging that way because there's no place for them to bunk yet. And the ones that do have quarters are trying to share, so everyone isn't stuck outside. Not that they mind the cold here after being out in space. . ." Landry said.

"Recharge?"

"Their version of sleep. They only need three or four hours to function, but if they get less, Ratchet, you'll meet him later, will rip them a new one," Landry said. Daniel stopped, considering everything he was suddenly going to have to learn. He was torn between glee and despair.

Landry placed a hand on the archaeologist's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath Jackson," the general said. "You'll get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

Ascendent

Part 4-Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

Landry and the sniper, Bluestreak, took Daniel into town for lunch, as there wasn't a functioning kitchen at the base yet. During the hour they were in town, Daniel learned why the young Autobot's name was "Bluestreak." He never shut up, well, almost never. Landry seemed to enjoy the one-sided conversation, so Daniel just ate his lunch in silence. Landry chose a local drive-in so they wouldn't have to abandon Bluestreak, which Daniel understood, although he thought it was kind of rude to be eating while sitting inside another being.

Then it was back to the base for even more introductions.

"Remember I said you'll find out why your office is at the opposite end from the med bay?" Landry said as they walked.

Daniel nodded, humoring the general.

"You're sharing lab space with two of the Autobots, a scientist named Perceptor and an engineer called Wheeljack. Perceptor's nice enough, you'll find, but he tends to be long-winded and uses really big words, but you'll get used to it. Wheeljack's pretty easygoing, but he's. . .well. . ." Landry paused. A very long pregnant pause as they walked.

"Sir?" Daniel said.

"Many of Wheeljack's inventions end in "boom," Landry said. "He's a brilliant engineer, and both he and Perceptor help on the medical side when things get bad. But he loves to invent things, and sometimes, things explode. A lot."

"Then why am I. . ." Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because. You're going to have questions, and so will they, and you're all scientists, so it fits. Perceptor's areas of expertise include archaeology and history, so he'll be able to help you with your work, and there really isn't any place else to put you right now, so it's in with them you go," Landry said. "Besides Jackson, I thought you enjoyed a challenge."

Landy smiled, squeezing Daniel's shoulder genially, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. Daniel sighed.

It couldn't be as bad as it sounded, could it?

He found a human-sized portion of the lab was partitioned off so he had his own space, but otherwise, it was open and as far as the others were concerned, open season. That revelation was enough to make him fear for his collection of artifacts and ancient texts, but Perceptor assured him the new fire containment system would protect them from any possible damage from Wheeljack's experiments. Moving past the fire conversation, he found Perceptor had a keen mind and was a kindred spirit.

His next meeting was with the resident medic and chief medical officer Ratchet. That introduction also went. . .well. Daniel's first sight of the CMO was as he shoved a smaller silver bot from the med bay.

". . .and if I catch you doing THAT again, Jazz, I swear I'll bolt your aft to Prime's desk and let him deal with. . ." Ratchet trailed off, noting Jazz's grin and noticing he had an audience.

"Have a good day, Ratch," Jazz said, walking off in the other direction, leaving Ratchet alone with the new human, who looked ready to run himself.

Ratchet collected himself, trying to reassert his professional demeanor.

"You must be Dr. Jackson," he said. "I'm Ratchet, chief medical officer. Please come with me. And I apologize for the. . .outburst."

The rest of the hour he spent with Ratchet went better than expected, and from there, he was shuttled to ops, where he met the second in command, Prowl, received a formal introduction to Jazz, the third in command and Ironhide, the weapons officer.

And then it was time to meet Optimus Prime. It didn't take long, just the formal exchange of names and greetings as the large Cybertronian made a brief stop in ops. Daniel couldn't shake the feeling there was something familiar about the Autobot leader, even though they had never met. Although the possibility did exist, Daniel was almost sure Optimus Prime never spent any time as an ascended being. Even though the meeting was brief, Daniel sensed the large mech exuded a serenity and strength that could have been overwhelming, but was not. Instead, he set him at ease, and after meeting him, Daniel was even more sure the Autobot leader tended to bring out the best in everyone. He would find that it was almost everyone.  



	5. Chapter 5

Ascendent

Part 5-Ruminations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. They officially belong to Hasbro and Takara. I'm taking them for a short spin.

From the journal of Dr. Daniel Jackson:

Jan. 3

My first day on base. That was an experience. I share a lab with a pyromaniac engineer (Wheeljack) and a brilliant scientist who rivals Rodney McKay (Perceptor) in his knowledge of many things, minus the ego. The CMO (Ratchet) threatened the third in command, which, I later learned, is a regular occurrence. (Threats in general regarding reckless and/or stupid behavior resulting in injury, not threats garnered at Jazz in particular.)

The weapons officer, Ironhide, has really, really big cannons. He likes to show off those weapons, and has an unnatural fondness for those weapons, which was relayed to me this afternoon by Perceptor. (Perceptor's professional opinion is that Ironhide needs to spend more time in the company of his fellow Autobots, rather than in the armory or weapons range.)

The security officer, Kup, is one of the oldest of their race still remaining. He does tend to tell long-winded stories, but I think we're going to get along just fine. That leads me to mention another one I met. Hot Rod. The very fact he reminds me of Col. Mitchell is disturbing, to say the least. The two of them will be together. In the same place. Very soon. This is not a comforting thought.

Lastly, Optimus Prime. The leader. Awe-inspiring. I'll expound on him more later.

Seriously, this day was a whirlwind. I have a new language to learn, as well as get up to speed on their history, culture, customs--literally everything. I haven't had this much fun in. . .ages. I know this assignment will have its share of ups and downs, and I'll be fighting an uphill battle with a language that has no basis on anything familiar. (Phonetically, it is unintelligible to humans, being perceived as nothing more than noise. I had my fellow scientists demonstrate, just so I could try to get a feel for Cybertronian. At this point, I'll be lucky if I can decipher it enough to read it. Speaking looks like it will be impossible.)

Ancient was one thing. This is another.

Language aside, there are other considerations. We are now hiding an alien race in plain sight on Earth. This isn't like the occasional human-from-another-planet we've hid at the mountain, or even allowed on Earth. The Asgard always came to Stargate Command and the Goa'uld with their symbiotes could pass as human.

I'm starting to ramble. There really is no comparison. Must get some sleep. More than 14 hours on base and I'm exhausted. I haven't eaten yet and my mind is on overdrive because of the possibilities. More later.


End file.
